Second Chance
by kittyFox
Summary: A multi-directional story i am looking for criticism, pointers, and ideas on. Itachi's last mission ends him in the hands of Konoha's 6th Hokage, Naruto. Sasuke is back with the village and what's this about Sakura's Clan trait? Itachi does not die.


Akatsuki's last mission before they released him was a suicide mission. For that matter anyone surviving their last Akatsuki mission previously had been killed shortly after. Stealing the scroll of Forbidden Jutsu from Konoha's main office was as stupid as you can get, because the Hokage at the moment was the strongest tailed beast. Itachi knew he should probably take his chances and run, considering Akatsuki was almost completely disbanded anyway. But it was a challenge. Itachi always loved challenges. So here he was in Konoha's main tower fighting his way through seal after seal of protection jutsu in the dead of night. As the last seal flicked out he wondered why the building wasn't crawling with guards by now. They were probably drunk from the Celebration because they had killed off Pein and Konan. Idiots.

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he opened the door to the Hokage's office to see the blond demon working diligently.

"You are late, Uchiha-san." The blond addressed him without looking up from his scroll.

What the hell was going on? Itachi moved to flee but his body wouldn't respond to his demands.

The blond finally looked up at the nuke-nin connecting his sky blue eyes with itachi's demonic red ones.

Itachi tried to use his Tsukoyomi, but that too failed.

"Sakura-chan has been getting better at her control jutsu. Hasn't she Sasuke-teme?" The whiskered hokage smiled brilliantly as Itachi was marched into the middle of the room against his will.

"Sakura has always been good with her own jutsu, baka." Sasuke appeared from the shadows of the bookshelves lining the room all evidence of his defection from Konoha absent.

"Neh, don't call me baka in front of a captive Teme."

"Baka."

"GRR! You Self-centered Bast--!"

"Save your lovers spat for after we take care of Tachi-kun please. He struggles too much."

Sakura appeared beside the disgruntled 'Tachi-kun' in the same relaxed pose she had positioned Itachi in.

Naruto made a disgusted face. "Eww. Sakura-chan, you have a sick mind. You know I have Hinata-chan."

Sasuke's eye's flashed the Mangekyo Sharingan in Sakura's direction. "Sakura….Hn."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. I bother you. Shove it up your ass Uke-kins" Sakura smirked in the direction of the fuming younger Uchiha.

Naruto was laughing uncontrollably by know. "I didn't know you were the submissive, Teme." His statement was followed by a direct punch to the head courtesy of the riled 'Uke-kins.'

Itachi felt laughter bubbling up inside him, a rather uncommon emotion for him. A chuckle escaped his lips, as he was not in control of his body.

"Sakura quit making him laugh, it's creepy." Itachi agreed with Naruto fully.

Sakura smiled mischievously. "Of course, Hokage-Sama, You know your wish is my command." The sarcastic underdone went completely over the blue eyed boy's head as his chest puffed up with ego and pride.

"I knew you would see it my way eventually, Sakura-Chan, For I am the Almighty Hokage Of Kono-" Naruto flew out of his chair courtesy of another blow to the head.

"Don't inflate his ego, Sakura; we can hardly breathe as it is in here." Sasuke muttered disgruntled.

Itachi could feel the muscles in his face and throat relax as Sakura leaned conspiratorially towards him.

"I think he's jealous, Tachi-Kun. Don't you?" she said loudly winking at Itachi.

Pure amusement shone through his sharingan. "Completely, Sakura-Chan." Might as well play along, they obviously mean him no harm and what did he have to lose? The wide grin he received was another play to make Sasuke lose control, he realized as his brother finally snapped and pinned the kunoichi against the office door. He regained full control of his body at that point and he turned to observe his brother's uncontrolled movement.

"If you keep this up, Sakura-Chan, I'll have to show you how much a Seme I really am." Sasuke's sharingan eyes blazing into Sakura's mirth filled emerald irises.

The pink haired female sensuously brought her leg up along his until it was hooked around the younger Uchiha's hip and pulled him forward, whispering seductively in his ear. "All talk and no play, my dear Uke-kins."

Sasuke was then across the room sputtering wide eyed by Naruto's desk. Naruto, who had been pretending to gouge out his eyes, turned back to Itachi. "Now that that's over. " He gagged a little. "Itachi we have a proposition for you. Please have a seat." He indicated the chair in front of his large scroll covered desk.

A moment's hesitation had the pink haired girl guiding Itachi to the chair. "Che. Che. Tachi-kun, I can still control your body if I have to. Don't make me, please." Sakura smiled lightheartedly at him. Turning to the still sputtering Sasuke she grinned innocently. "What's wrong with you Uke-kins?"

Sasuke shuddered and straightened up "Hn."

Naruto coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Now that's over. Itachi it has come to our attention that you were acting under orders when you killed the Uchiha clan. Answer yes or no?"

Itachi glanced at Sasuke who looked about ready to choke his older brother. "Hn."

"Itachi-san you have to answer ye-"

"It was a yes, Naruto." The pink haired female interrupted. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was too sharp.

Naruto looked at Sakura as if she had grown two heads. "And how do you know that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto, I've spent the last year rehabbing his younger brother I think I can understand minimal Uchiha speak."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled innocently at the poor girl that had put up with Sasuke's emo tendencies. He then rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "We can now outlaw the council, Sasuke, Isn't that great news?" The whiskered hokage looked to his best friend.

Sasuke just muttered a noncommittal "Aa."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "Sakura. Translation. Now."

The girl sighed. "Yes, Naruto, A great Idea."

Naruto's chest puffed out with pride once more. "I know it's a great Idea Sakura, I just need to know what Teme said."

"That is what Sasuke said, Naruto." It was Sakura's turn to twitch her eyebrow. Itachi also rolled his eyes.

"Wha..?" Naruto was then kicked out of his chair by the one and only Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms and stood over the poor blond boy.

Sakura sighed

"Teme."

Itachi watched in amazement. He had never seen his little brother so childish before.

"Baka."

Itachi heard Sakura's low growl of annoyance.

"Saseko!"

"Chijin."

"Boys stop this idiocy before I crack your heads open." Sakura said icily sending a shiver up even Itachi's spine.

Naruto obeyed immediately "Hai, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke on the other hand was not so smart. "Hn. Annoying." Sasuke's eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, gaze flying to the kunoichi he had just insulted.

Sakura froze. Her chakra was emanating from every pore and pooling thickly around her protectively. A small distressed whimper left her closed lips as her eyes shifted from emerald green to a murky purple. White streaks started forming in her hair. She closed her eyes trying to fight her Kekkai Genkai.

Itachi watched in amazement he had never realized the girl housed so much power. He listened to the strangled sound that came from the poor girl's throat as she called out to the Blond fox demon.

Naruto quickly appeared behind her and hit her pressure point, making her black out and fall limp in his arms.

A sigh fell from Naruto's lips as he clutched the girl to him protectively. "Good going, Teme. Do you have any idea what Baa-chan would do to us if she had another attack?"

"Hn." Sasuke tried to take Sakura from Naruto's arms but was met with a chakra barrier that pushed his arms away. Sakura whimpered and curled into Naruto for protection.

Naruto lay her down on the couch behind his desk. Sasuke hovered as close as Sakura's chakra would let him. Naruto turned his gaze back to the captive sitting calmly in front of his desk.

"The girl..?" Itachi wanted to know the Kekkai Genkai that could protect its user instead of destroying it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Sakura-chan? She'll be alright with rest. Teme is the only one that sets of her Kekkai Genkai in the bad way." The whiskered man smiled sheepishly when Sasuke growled at him.

"You've set her off too, Dobe."

"Yea, but never as bad as you, You just can't get over that habit of calling her the 'A' word can you?"

"Hn."

Naruto was steaming from his ears in anger at the stoic Uchiha "You know what? If you had just paid an ounce of attention to her when we were younger, we wouldn't have this problem!"

Sasuke chuckled self-loathingly "How was I supposed to know that the Haruno's have an emotion based Kekkai Genkai?"

Naruto didn't have a comeback for that. He hadn't known about Sakura's clan trait until after she activated it on her 18th birthday.

"What does her Kekkai Genkai entail?" Listening to them mope about Sakura's attack wasn't satisfying Itachi's curiosity.

Naruto once more locked eyes with the Ex-AMBU captain. "All Haruno that have the clan trait are born with green eyes. It's like the spectrum of color played out through emotions. It starts out with white the all seeing pure love, Sakura said that no one in her clan has achieved white eyes. Then Red means Pleasure, lust, and love that shares emotion. Orange which is happiness enables her to read minds. Yellow is like satisfaction and gives the ability to manipulate light. She said green is the neutral. The darker colors are the ones generally used by shinobi. Blue was sorrow making a barrier around the person. Light purple was pain causing electrical shockwaves to emanate from the person. Dark purple was anguish and emotional pain which makes the person or people who caused the pain to have major health problems like a heart attack, stroke, or seizure. And last Black. Sakura said that I didn't want to know what black meant but to never let her get that far." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke looked at the blond skeptically. "Dobe you just read that off of your hand."

"I did not!" Naruto looked down at his hand that was covered in messy handwriting. "Ok, so maybe I did. Doesn't mean I didn't remember what she told me." Naruto pouted.

"Hn."

Itachi thought of the advantages and disadvantages of the trait. He was pleased that there weren't many Haruno shinobi. Itachi watched his little brother fret with the blanket he had placed over the girl and couldn't help but feel a little pride that his brother had chosen a mate well. Unlike the Incest that the Uchiha clan had been going through this was a good match and would create strong children.

"You had a deal for me." Itachi reminded them.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted by the Ahou, Itachi we want to give you a second chance."

idiot **hakuchi, ahou, boke, baka, manuke, chijin**

stupid **bakabakashii, noroi, honoka, futsutsuka, oroka**

whore **saseko, gaishou, ho-a, pansuke**


End file.
